


Crawling (In My Skin)

by Red_Dead_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Stray, Tim Drake/Jason Todd - Freeform, Violence, jason todd/tim drake - Freeform, vague mention of dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Robin/pseuds/Red_Dead_Robin
Summary: Tim tries to stand up, but finds that his limbs won’t work the way they need to. Over his comm, he hears worried voices shouting for him to come in. Specifically, he hearsJason’sworried voice.





	1. Chapter One

It’s a relatively slow night. Nothing out of the ordinary. A few simple muggings to stop and a rendezvous with Jason to discuss the case they’ve been working on. Tim pauses in his patrol to eat an energy bar he pulls from his utility belt. It had been a few days at least since he’s last slept. He’s beginning to crash, and he knows he can’t afford to. Tim just knows that the minute he even thinks of turning in early, _something_ is going to go wrong. 

He hears the crackle of his comm unit coming to life, alerting him of Oracle’s presence. He yawns so wide, he feels his jaw crack. “Hey Oracle, got something for me? It’s a pretty slow night. I could use a bit of action.”

The silence is tense. “Red, there was an Arkham breakout and B is calling all hands on deck. There were multiple escapees to include Crane, Clayface, Ivy, and Joker. We could use an assist.”

Tim feels his blood run cold. Joker escaped. Jason is in Gotham. What is that going to do to Jason’s psych? He was just being welcomed back into the family. With Joker out, Jason might follow through on his threats to put him 6 feet under. Really, Tim wouldn’t blame him… but what would Joker’s presence affect Jason? What if he- “and ‘Wing are tracking down Joker, Clayface is being handled by Batgirl- Red? Are you even listening or did you space out again? I _really_ need your undivided attention right now.”

Tim snaps to attention at the mention of his code name. “Im sorry, what? All I got was that Nightwing is dealing with Joker and Clayface is being handled by Batgirl. Where is Jason?”

There’s an audible sigh from Oracle. “You would know if you didn’t keep leaving the comm frequency everyone uses-“ Tim cuts her off with a growl. 

“You know why I don’t use that frequency. Same reason I don’t live at the manor anymore. Same reason I don’t let B get away with putting trackers on my suit.”

Babs sighs and simply continues. “Jason is handling Ivy but needs an assist. That’s why I’m contacting you. You’ll find both Jason and Ivy in Robinson Park. What she’s up to is unknown.”

“Got it. Red Robin out.”

He sighs heavily, switching com frequencies, listening to his family as they deal with the chaos and turns to make his way towards Robinson Park.

“This is Red Robin. On my way to Robinson Park to help Hood deal with Ivy.”

He makes his way to the edge of the roof before freezing at the sound of a familiar laugh coming from behind him, making his body stiffen and blood run cold.

“Hee hee hee! Look what we have here? Seems like a little birdy was abandoned by its flock! Hmmm what should we do about that?”

Slowly, Tim turns around. He lifts his fingers to his comm, quietly stating, “Unable to assist Hood. I have my hands full here.” 

As he turns to face Joker, he sees another familiar face. _shit! Why is Crane here too?_

Taking a deep breath, Tim reaches for his Bo staff, quickly whipping it out before he gets hit hard with a nauseating gas that brings him to his knees.

“Oh _I know_ ! Let’s show him what becomes of wayward birds since he didn’t seem to learn from the previous little robin.”

Tim tries to stand up, but finds that his limbs won’t work the way they need to. Over his comm, he hears worried voices shouting for him to come in. Specifically, he hears _Jason’s_ worried voice. Had he already finished up with Ivy? Looks like no one needed his help after all. Story of his life. Before he has time to stop himself, he begins to laugh. His laugh grow louder and more hysterical the longer he lets it go on, yet he can’t stop himself. Fear wraps itself around Tim like a blanket of icy thorns. His vision begins to sway and shift. Fear toxin mixed with Joker gas? That’s a new one.

Tim could hear Jason’s panicked voice yelling, “Red? Red! What’s your location?! ‘Wing and I are coming to you! Red, can you hear me? RED-“

“So noisy. I can hear them all the way from here. Wouldn’t want them to ruin our fun, would we, _Red_ Robin?” Joker leers, yanking the comm out of his ear with a grin and crushing it under his shoe.

“Shouldn’t we be leaving before the Bat arrives?” 

That’s Crane’s voice. It seems so far away. Tim’s vision is tunneling. His laughs become more like screams as he looks around and sees not only Joker and Scarecrow, but also himself as a mediocre replication of Joker. Oh god, what were they going to do to him? Why couldn’t he fight them? Why was his body so _useless_ ?!

“Oh you just like to take the fun out of everything, don’t you? Fine. Let’s go. Grab the boy.”

Tim looks up just in time to see a crowbar swing at his face. He feels blinding pain for a split second before his vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim blinks, trying to rid himself of the hallucinations caused by the fear gas. The last thing he needs is to see all of his friends he failed. That he let die because he wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t fast enough. Last thing he needs to hear is their voices ridiculing him on top of Joker’s voice. He just needs to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major violence in this chapter. Graphic description of torture. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3

Tim comes to somewhere dark. His head is throbbing as he glances around. He still can’t shake the sheer terror that grips his heart in its icy claws. He tries to move and his heart rate becomes impossibly faster when he realizes his hands are bound tight enough he can’t get out. It takes nearly all of his will-power to not begin laughing hysterically.

“Ohhhhh looks like the little bird is waking up! Now our real fun can begin!”

_That’s right. I’ve been kidnapped by Joker. Shit._ Tim struggles to lift his head as he glares daggers at the clown. “You realize Batman and Red Hood are going to find me, don’t you? And I’m not so sure Batman will stop Hood from blowing your brains out this time.”

He knows he’s stretching the truth, but if he can buy more time, maybe he can manage to escape without dying. Tim isn’t actually sure that anyone but Jason realizes something’s wrong with him.

_Hell, maybe even Jason doesn’t know. Maybe the comm situation was all a hallucination caused by the toxins. Think Tim… **THINK!** There must be a way out of here…_

“Oh but the fun we can have before they find you!” He cackled, walking towards him, dragging a crow bar behind himself.

Tim blinks, trying to rid himself of the hallucinations caused by the fear gas. The last thing he needs is to see all of his friends he failed. That he let die because he wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t fast enough. Last thing he needs to hear is their voices ridiculing him on top of Joker’s voice. He just needs to think.

“You know, people always call you the _smart_ Robin. Let’s play a few games to find out just how smart you are. Oh how I would _love_ to learn who all of you are under those masks. It would make the games with Big ‘Ol Batsy so much more interesting.” He grinned. “What do you say, _Red?_ ”

Tim fights the fear, balling his fists. “Fuck you.” He spat.

Next thing he knows, the crowbar is coming down on his ribs repeatedly, white hot pain flashing across his field of vision. At least a few ribs are broken with that one. _Is this what Jason suffered through all those years ago? Did Jason also hope against all hope that someone was coming for him?_

“Now now, that’s no way to talk to your elders, boy. I only asked a question. **Who is the Bat under the mask?** ” By now, Joker’s face is only inches from his own, his putrid breath making Tim want to gag.

“Go to Hell” Tim spits, making sure he lands some blood on Joker’s too happy smile.

Next Tim knows, his hair is gripped tightly in Joker’s fist and he’s being dragged to some sort of grimy operating table. Despite the agony in his ribs, Tim struggles against Joker, landing a kick that creates a satisfying cracking sound from where Joker’s knee would be. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea because the next thing Tim knows, his face is bouncing off of the concrete and he’s getting another round with Joker’s favorite weapon, causing spots to crowd his vision. He’s proud to say he doesn’t scream. No, that would satisfy the bastard.

“Don’t for a minute think anything you do to me will get me to spill their identities to you. I’ll take those to my grave.” Tim wheezed, regretting the fact that he never left trackers on his suit.

Suddenly Tim’s vision tilts and spins as his broken body is dragged across the concrete floor. Next he knows, he’s strapped to the operation table and he’s being connected to a bunch of wires. Shit, this cannot end well.

“Oh, we’ll see about that. It seriously seems like I’ve overestimated your intelligence, _smart robin_.”

Joker pulls a lever and when a large jolt of electricity courses through his body, he can’t help the screams that escape his mouth, tearing up his throat. _Where is Bruce? Where is Dick? Shouldn’t they know where he is by now? Shouldn’t they be here by now? Weren’t they already tracking Joker down?_

“Who is the Bat, Red?” Joker asks again, only receiving silence as an answer as Tim’s body twitches and shudders.

“Seems like the last setting was too low. Maybe you’ll cooperate if I up the voltage.” He hums, turning a dial and pulling the lever again. 

Another scream ripped from Tim’s body before his vision goes black and the pain disappears for a few blissful minutes. In those minutes, Tim finds himself feeling a sense of relief. _It’s over. I didn’t give him what he wanted. I didn’t fail._ He looks over and sees Kon standing beside him, holding out his hand with a sad smile. _Oh… I must be… dead…_ Tim reaches to grab his best friend’s hand only to be ripped away and brought back to the pain and torture that Joker is putting him through with a gasp. 

“Oh my, seems like that last bit was too much for your poor heart! Lost you there for a minute. That just wouldn’t do! Our fun has only just begun!” Joker grins before tapping his chin in thought. “Now where were we?” He asks, wearing a devious expression. “Oh right. You were going to tell me who Batsy is.”

Tim grits his teeth, the taste of copper filling his mouth. He’s going to die here, isn’t he?

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Jason sprints from rooftop to rooftop in search of his babybird.

_Tim…. Babybird… where the fuck are you? Where did he take you? What is that bastard doing to you?_

 

He pants, feeling his lungs burn as he searches every warehouse he can think of. That voice talking to Tim…. Why did the Joker have to take Tim? Why did he have to reference Jason’s own death? Why did he make sure this happened on Jason’s own death anniversary? 

_Because this is all one sick joke to the bastard, isn’t it? Joker really knows where to kick a guy where it hurts_

“Oracle, Nightwing… any updates? Do any of you know where he took Red? Fuck… We have to _find_ him! We can’t be too late for him! Not like B was for me.”

Clicking can be heard as Babs aggressively searches all of the city’s CCTVs. Jason even hears the rev of the Batmobile as Bruce tears through the town trying to get to their lost bird. Time seems to stop as Babs says, “finally! I have footage of Joker and Scarecrow carrying Red into Wearhouse 96 at the docks. It seems Crane left shortly after without Red or Joker, meaning those two might still be there. Go quick! Bring back our boy. God knows what they’ve already done to him.” Her voice shakes as she speaks, making Jason think she’s dealing with her own memories of when Joker got ahold of her.

Jason grits his teeth as he makes his way to his bike. He kept it stashed in a safehouse garage he has over here. He mounts his bike and speeds off towards the warehouse Barbara has pinged for all of them. He hopes against hope that he’ll make it in time.

“If I see that fucking clown, I’m not wasting a rubber bullet on his sorry ass. I’m going to fucking kill him.” Jason growled into his comm. 

This was just too much. Tim didn’t deserve this. Fuck, he was supposed to meet up with him tonight. He was finally going to ask him out. They’d been dancing around each other for months and Jason was tired of pretending to not have feelings for the younger boy. He’d asked Tim to meet him at the rooftop of one of his safehouses to discuss a case as an excuse to see him and maybe fight off the emotional turmoil of it being the anniversary of his death. He can’t lose Tim when he was so close to having him as his own.

“I’m approaching the warehouse. I’m going to- NOOOOOO” Jason screams, ripping off his helmet and running towards the warehouse that quite literally blew up in his face. “TIMMMMM!”

Running into the fire that blasted him back moments ago, Jason starts to dig through the rubble. _No…. nonononononononononononono….. **TIM!** Where is he?!_ A piece of metal reflecting the light from the residual fire catches Jason’s attention, causing him to stumble over to said piece of metal. The Red Robin symbol…. _The one from Tim’s uniform_

With a renewed effort, Jason starts digging through the debris until he finds a mangled hand. Then a mangled arm…. Then Tim’s limp body. He checks for a pulse and finds none. Tim’s eyes are open and a dulled glassy color. 

“Oh God…” Jason chokes on his emotions as he gingerly pulls Tim’s body from the rubble and holds it close. “I’m so sorry, babybird…… I was too late… I’m so fucking sorry…..” He chokes on a sob as tears stream down his cheeks. “I know B told us to find common ground but this isn’t what he meant…” He whispers, trying to cope with the fact that the boy he planned on confessing his love to was killed in the same manor he was 5 years ago. He prays to a deity he doesn’t believe in that this is just some sick nightmare. He can’t lose Tim. Not his babybird. He already lost Roy…. He can’t lose Tim too… not like this…. _Especially_ not like this.

Faintly, Jason hears the roar of the Batmobile and Bruce and Dick’s voices behind him. He snarls and holds Tim’s lifeless body closer to him as someone tries to take him away, only for the same heavy hand to rest on his shoulder. Bruce… He’s talking… His cowl is down… When had that happened? Since when did he look so old and defeated? Jason wipes the snot and tears from his face before standing on shaking legs. “I-I’ll…… Let me carry him….. please…” Jason asks in a hoarse whisper.

Bruce gives him an uncertain look before simply nodding and helping him to the Batmobile. Dick looks absolutely crushed, Jason idly notes as he passes the older man. That’s right… Tim wasn’t speaking to him after the whole Bruce isn’t dead debacle and Dick taking Robin from him. This was probably killing his older brother. This _was_ killing Jason. Tim was his light in the dark. His …. His…. He can’t finish the thought as he holds the younger boy closer to his body, feeling a form of rage he hasn’t felt since fresh out of the pit.

“Joker is going to fucking _**pay**_ for this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake’s funeral is a small affair on a nice sunny day. Only the closest friends and family are invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit slow but necessary to give insight on how some of the bats are dealing with Tim's death.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3

Jason sits at the batcomputer watching the CCTV feed for the hundredth time. His blood boils every time he watches it and after the third time, he had decided to cut the volume. Tim’s screams haunt his nightmares. The autopsy report didn’t help. Tim put up a good fight, but between the crowbar and the electrocution, it was no wonder he didn’t win that one.

“You sounded so convinced we were going to make to you in time, but your eyes tell me you knew…. Babybird… fuck… and that bastard is still out there… keeping his nose to the ground. Fuck… I promised I would avenge your death… avenge _our_ deaths…” He shuts off the video feed as his voice cracks. It’s been three weeks and Tim’s funeral is in an hour. Jason isn’t sure he’s able to attend. It’s easier to bust skulls, take down criminals, and search for Joker in denial than to face the fact that Tim is really gone. Just thinking as much causes his heart to squeeze painfully and his eyes to sting.

“Master Jason, if I may, it would likely be a good idea to begin getting ready for Master Timothy’s funeral. Perhaps start with a shower. And shave.” Alfred’s voice piped up from behind Jason, causing him to turn and face the older man.

“Yeah…. Sure thing, Alfie.” He mumbles, dragging himself out of the computer chair and wondering when the last time he showered was. When the last time he slept was. Too long ago, probably. He’s been running himself ragged. What was the point in taking care of himself? He had no one to impress anymore.

_Wrong. Tim is probably still out there somewhere in the afterlife, judging him for looking homeless. Probably._

With a heavy sigh, Jason makes his way to his shower. Today is going to be a rough day.

 

\------------------

 

Damian watches as his family falls apart around him. He can’t help but feel resentment towards Drake for being the cause of this. Stupid idiot just had to get himself killed. The young boy scowls at the newest display case in the cave. Right after his own.

“I know I told you I hated you, Drake- erm… Timothy… But I didn’t really want you dead. I lied when I said I hated you. Really, it was envy. I envied how easily you made people love you. How efficiently you led the Titans. How Grandfather thought you a worthy heir and I worms meat. You were never supposed to die. This family can’t take it. Todd’s a mess, unable to focus on anything but watching your demise and searching for the one responsible. He blames himself for not reaching you in time.… Richard… He barely smiles anymore, and he looks like a ghost. It…. Scares me to see him full of such regret. Regret that I cannot help but feel responsible for. It was I that took Robin from you. I caused the disturbance in yours and Richard’s relationship. If not for me, maybe you would still be here, keeping this family together. I’m not sure what to do… what would you do? Father, I think… is the worst. He’s become more volatile. He shattered a thug’s collarbone last night. I believe his violence is what scares me most. If he does not follow the code he preaches so often, what is left of him? What if he finally breaks the code he so vehemently follows? What then? What do I do, Timothy? What would _you_ do?”

With a shaky sigh, Damian leaves the case, knowing Drake will not answer. This is something he must figure out for himself. There must be a way to help his family come together once more. Timothy figured out how to fix this once before, so Damian must find a way to fix this now. He sniffles and wipes at his face, not having realized he had begun to cry during his discussion with a dead boy. 

He needs to get ready for the funeral and call Richard. Hopefully the man would come. Damian doesn’t think he can do this without his older brother. How was he supposed to hold his family together when he can barely keep himself together?

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Tim Drake’s funeral is a small affair on a nice sunny day. Only the closest friends and family are invited. Bruce would always remember him as the scrawny little boy from the galas who showed up on his doorstep with pictures of Batman and Robin, telling him he knew his and Jason’s identities. Telling him Batman needed a Robin. That scrawny little boy saved him in more ways than he would ever know. If only Bruce could have returned the favor.

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was loved by many people. All his friends and family gather around as his coffin is lowered into the ground. Everyone is wearing a grief-stricken expression. Dick and Steph are sobbing into tissues, Jason’s jaw is clenched tight and his body is rigid as he tries to contain his emotions, Damian is tense and attempting to hide his sniffles, occasionally wiping at his eyes. Unbeknownst to the invited guests, another is watching with a small grin, plan already set in motion.

 

 

“Oh Detective, look what your death has done. Such a waste of potential.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black… Darkness…. Nothingness… Calm… then green. Bright, putrid green that causes fire to run through his veins. He wants to scream but chokes on the green inferno surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get our boy back, but did he come back the same?
> 
> Jason's POV isn't in this chapter but the next chapter, he'll get some screentime
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3
> 
> I would love to hear if you guys have any ideas, suggestions for the upcoming chapters!

Black… Darkness…. Nothingness… Calm… then green. Bright, putrid green that causes fire to run through his veins. He wants to scream but chokes on the green inferno surrounding him. No…. no no no no no no no no _**NO!**_ The explosion… the bomb… He should really be dead this time. Joker can’t bring him back from being that dead. That only leaves….

“Ah, Detective. It seems you’re finally deciding to grace us with your presence.”

_That voice… It can’t be… why would Ra’s Al’Ghul dunk him in the pit? Creepy obsession or not, why not just leave him be? Surely no one mourned him too long. He was only him after all. Nothing special. Oh God…._

“Why…” he hacked up more green liquid before rasping, “Why bring me back?”

“Why? Because, Detective, you have so much potential.” His smile was too sweet, causing a shiver to run up his spine. “And you know how I simply _loathe_ wasted potential. I simply could not leave things as they were. Your mind is far to brilliant to lose at the hands of _Joker_.”

Tim squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to will this nightmare away. He’s beginning to panic, green filling his vision as his chest begins to heave. Not sure he wants the answer but knowing he needs it, he asks, “How long…. How long have I been here? How many times have you dunked me into this pit? I feel like I’ve been ripped apart and stitched back together.”

He releases a shaky sigh as he is held closer to the older man’s bare chest, blunt nails digging into his skin. “I’m afraid this is the third time I’ve had to bring you into these waters. The first time, only your body came back. Your brilliant mind was still dormant. You had taken an unfortunate fall, leading me to bring you into the pit once again. The second time, your mind began to come through, but you were filled with such fear and violence and none of your higher thinking showed through. You began to attack my men, so I’m afraid I had to put you down and try once more. It appears this time was most successful. You seem to have returned to yourself.”

Tim can hear the smile in the man’s voice. It disgusts him and he tries to push past the fear that grips him. “Put me down.” He demanded. “I never wanted this. I never asked for this.”

Ra’s sighs and gently sets Tim down. He quickly finds himself covered in a large robe that seems vaguely familiar- “I will have more appropriate clothes delivered to your room. For now, you may use my cloak as it is very warm.”

“You never answered my first question.” Tim pulls the robe tighter around his shaking form. “How long have I been gone?” He asks.

Another sigh. “It’s been three years. Would you like to see how your former family has been getting on in your absence?”

He shouldn’t. Ra’s will likely use this to manipulate him. That’s what he does. “Yes.”

And really, even though he knows Ra’s will try to use it against him, he can’t help himself. He _needs_ to know what’s happened to his family. If they’re okay. 

 

\----------------

 

It’s been about a year of Tim training with the League of Assassins, trying to build his strength back up. Slowly, he’s been wearing Ra’s down and destroying his work from the inside. 

_The old bastard never learns, does he?_

He must be careful because he still needs to learn what happened to his family. He needs to know they’re okay and the only way to do that is to fulfil some favors for the Demon’s Head. He needs to get out of here.

 

\----------------

 

“I never expected them to… I mean I knew they would move on quick but wow.” He felt his heart sink as he watched a video of Damian and… Jason of all people hanging out on a gargoyle and laughing. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. If only there was audio. He clicks through a few videos and settles on watching his own funeral. Morbid? Maybe, but at least in that video it seems like some people actually cared. Dick and Steph were crying. It looks like Damian was angry and it looks like Jason…. Like he was a broken man.

_Jason… We were supposed to meet that night. It was his death anniversary and he needed someone to keep him grounded. I hadn’t been there. God… I should have been there for him… instead I got my dumbass snatched because I couldn’t fight the fear gas and joker gas…_

“I knew they’d move on. I-I’m glad. Jason… He doesn’t look so broken in that first video. In the rest of these, he’s spending more time with the family. That’s all I could ask for.” He sighs and runs his fingers through his long hair, trying to push down his hurt and bitterness.

_Did they even care? Did Jason only look broken at the funeral because he was reliving trauma? Did he even really matter?_

“It’s time I go back and settle some unfinished business. I’ve been away from Gotham too long.”

_Will Ra’s let him simply return? Hopefully he won’t have to steal the plane and piss off the Demon’s head more then he already will when Ra’s finds out that he’s emptied most of the bank accounts supporting the League._

The older man runs a gentle hand down the side of Tim’s face with a resigned sigh. “Is there nothing I could offer to keep you here?”

Tim pulls away with a disgusted expression. “I believe I filled out my end of the deal with you when I shared your bed and led those covert missions for you. There is absolutely nothing you can offer. Gotham needs me. I need to find that damn clown and put him down like a rabid dog since no one else has been able to.”

Ra’s hums in response before turning away. “I shall make preparations for your safe return to that horrid city you call a home.”

A nod. “Thank you.” He turns and walks towards his room to change. He pulls out the phone Talia gave him and sends out a quick text.

**I need a favor.**

**Whatever you need, Kitten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s word that a new rogue has crawled out of the woodwork. It’s just Jason’s luck that he’s been assigned to get information on this new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Quite frankly, it probably isn't my best. I've re-written this chapter about 4 times and am finally gonna put this out. I would have gotten it done sooner but I just left one of my jobs and just got a new one and am looking at a promotion in my other one. That being said, I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter and if there are any ideas/predictions about the next chapter!
> 
> Comments/Kudos always appreciated <3

There’s word that a new rogue has crawled out of the woodwork. It’s just Jason’s luck that he’s been assigned to get information on this new character. Their name is Stray according to Red Hood’s informants. This guy mostly has Catwoman’s MO, but unlike her, he sometimes leaves dead bodies. 

Jason can’t judge too much as they’re generally child traffickers or somehow relate back to Scarecrow or Joker. That last name causes Jason to clench his fists. He’d caused so much pain… so much agony to their family… He killed Tim… and Bruce still won’t let Jason kill the bastard. Instead he locked him up so far inside Arkham that Jason wouldn’t be able to kill him unless he himself wanted to end up there instead. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jason starts to pay more attention to his stakeout. He nearly misses the figure dressed in all black slipping into the museum. Finally, after months of tracking this Stray down, he’s finally got him. Hopefully he’ll learn the identity of the masked rogue. Maybe he could partner with him. Aside from the thieving, their goals seem to align. Any time Jason’s gotten this close in the past, there’s been nothing but a note with a cheeky taunt and a paw print. He’s never been this close though. Maybe he could finally talk to the guy. Hopefully.

Stray slips out of the window and Jason immediately attacks the thief, effectively pinning him. 

A sigh. “There are better ways to get information out of someone besides attacking on sight, you know.”

“The Cat get a sidekick?”

A scoff. “The Cat got a _partner_. I refuse to be anyone’s sidekick anymore.”

There’s something about this guy that is so familiar to Jason. From the eyes under the colored goggles to the lithe form to the voice. God that voice does things to his heart that he hasn’t felt since…. He pulls his hand away to see his glove covered in blood. The thief had been injured.

“Okay, Cat’s _partner_ … got a name other than Stray? Anywhere to go so I can patch up that wound of yours?”

A smirk.

_God that smirk is fucking sexy… shit… what? No… interrogation time. Focus, Jason._

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yeah, I would. You’ve made quite a name for yourself within the last year, Stray. Could you blame me for wondering just who it is under the mask?”

The smile falters and suddenly the cat looks away with a grimace. “It’s better you don’t know. Just stay out of my way and go back to laughing and spending time with _Robin_. Go back to bantering with Nightwing. Or bonding with _Batman_.” His voice is laced with bitterness and… jealousy? That can’t be.

“What are you-“

“Trust me Jason. I’m not someone worth your time. I doubt that would change if you knew my identity. Now if you want to make yourself useful, you can tell me where Bruce has the Joker locked up nice and pretty. I would love to get my hands on the bastard and put him six feet under for everything he’s done.”

Jason freezes as a white lock falls into Stray’s face. “How do you know my name? Or B’s? _Who are you under that mask_?” How does Stray know who he is? Why does he seem so familiar? Who is he?

Stray grits his teeth before twisting out of Jason’s hold and putting distance between the two. His eyes are wild and he’s beginning to hyperventilate. What changed? Why was this guy freaking out on him? He only asked who he was. He’s been chasing this cat down for a long time. He can’t figure out why he’s so fixated on this familiar person. Stray keeps looking around with a hunted expression.

“Go to Hell” he snarled between shaky breaths.

Then he runs, ignoring Jason’s pleas to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I wonder if he was right about things… If I was just some casualty… if they’re glad I’m gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time and all of the Kudos and Comments really motivated me to get another chapter out. You guys are really amazing! 
> 
> If you have any guesses/ideas about what's going to happen next, let me know in the comments! I love reading them even if I don't always reply.
> 
> Comments/Kudos Appreciated <3

Tim does what he does best as Stray. He runs.

“Stray- Wait! I just need to talk! I’m sorry if I said something wrong! Come back!”

The words are all muffled as Tim pulls out his whip and uses it as a grapple as he makes his way back to the Diamond District. He can barely hear his surroundings over the thunderous beating of his own heart. Images of the Joker torturing him and continuing to bring him back every time his heart stops plague his mind.

Once he puts enough distance between himself and the other vigilante, he pauses to catch his breath, gripping his side. Shit… he’d let it slip he knew who the bats were…

“Stupid stupid stupid stupid…” he mumbles to himself, making his way to Robinson Park rather than the Diamond District to see a certain green woman he’s finally getting well acquainted with. Ivy’s hideout is certainly closer than his own safehouse.

Tim begins to space out as he plays his encounter with Jason over and over in his head. Would he figure it out? Who has started to steal paintings and … God… he’s killed people, hasn’t he? Its never… he doesn’t mean to. He just gets so angry and his vision goes green and next thing he knows, there’s blood on his hands and it isn’t his. Oh God… Even if Bruce figured out the truth, he wouldn’t ever trust him again, would he? 

He’s abruptly brought out of his thoughts as he’s tackled into a bear hug by the only clown he’s grown to enjoy the company of.

“TIMMY KITTY~!”

“Ugh, Harley… careful… I kinda have a bullet in my side. Hurts like a bitch. I need… I need help getting it out.”

“Jesus, Kitten! They really got you this time, didn’t they? Did you get any leads on my old Puddin? I’d love to give him a real good whack with my mallet. How could he hurt someone as sweet as you, babycakes?”

Tim gives Harley a rueful smile. “You’d be surprised how many people probably wish they could have been the ones to kill me in his place. One of my brothers has probably sulked for the past few years wishing he were the one to take me out. Surprised there isn’t any footage of him dancing on my grave…” he trailed off, thinking about Damian and all the times the kid had tried to kill him. His expression turned dark as he thought about how the boy has started hanging around Jason so often. Had he read into things before he died? He thought Jason might have feelings for him as unlikely as it probably was. He had hoped… 

_My, Detective… seems like they moved on awfully quick. Are you sure you held any importance to them? Are you sure they aren’t relieved to have you no longer there? You could do so much more by my side. You would definitely be cared for here…_

“Babycakes? You okay? You kinda went dark there for a minute. What’s on your mind?”

A sigh escapes Tim’s lips as he shakes the memory out, removing his cowl and shaking out his white hair in the process. “Just… something Ra’s said to me before I left… sometimes I wonder if he was right about things… If I was just some casualty… if they’re glad I’m gone…”

“Come on into the kitchen and Pammy and I will make you some tea and we’ll talk about it and get you all patched up.”

Tim nods and follows the woman into the kitchen, noting that a teapot sits waiting with three cups nearby. “It’s like you guys knew…” a small smile graces his features as he plays with a vine that started climbing up the kitchen island. 

 

\-------

 

Jason paces in the batcave as he waits for the DNA results and the voice analyzer from the video feed in his helmet to finish running what he had gotten from Stray on the rooftop. He can’t help but feel like he isn’t going to like the results. Stray had sounded and moved so familiarly. It causes his chest to tighten and he can’t figure out why. 

“Why are you so familiar, Stray?” he asks to no one in particular.

Faintly he can hear Dickface and the Demonspawn sparring on the mats behind him. He wonders if they would have any idea. Just as he’s about to ask, the batcomputer pings with a result on both voice recognition and DNA and the results cause his stomach to drop. There has to be a mistake… it can’t be…

A teacup drops, shattering as it hits the concrete floor, causing all eyes to turn to the usually composed butler. 

“Master Timothy is alive…?”

Damian and Dick quickly work their way towards the batcomputer, looking over the information.

“Tt, are you sure this is Drake? This Stray character has white hair. Drake had black hair.” His voice shakes ever so slightly as he tries not to get his hopes up. “And even if that is of no real concern… how…” he trails off, looking over his siblings.

Jason tries to tamper down the shock to register what Demon Spawn is saying. “It wouldn’t be the first time a Robin didn’t stay dead. Both you and I can attest to that. And it would make sense why the only people he really kills have ties to Joker and Scarecrow. Shit… Babybird is back… and he kills… we need to find him and we need to bring him back. If he took a dip in the pit, he might not be thinking right. He’s gonna need help and support. We _**have**_ to find him.”

The only response he gets is a nod from each of his family members.

“Lets bring home our wayward bird.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And then what? We kidnap him and bring him back here for questioning?” Jason snarks, not liking the idea of attending a gala and dressing up.
> 
> “That’s not entirely a bad idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter while I brainstorm more of a plot-line. Thank you all again for the comments and kudos. They really help motivate me! Sorry for the long wait. I just got news I got a promotion and get to transfer stores from the one i work at. It's been super hectic but I'll try to update more frequently I swear!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3

Jason rakes his fingers through his hair as he paces the batcave.

“B, how the hell are we supposed to find Tim? Its been weeks since we confirmed it was him and I haven’t seen or heard anything from him. He’s laying low and I don’t know how to find him.”

At the look on Bruce’s face his stomach sinks. He knows that look.

“Well, the Met is hosting an art gala in which they showcase new art they’ve found. What else is more likely to get the attention of Selina and her newfound protégé?” he asks with a quirk of his brow.

“And then what? We kidnap him and bring him back here for questioning?” Jason snarks, not liking the idea of attending a gala and dressing up.

“That’s not entirely a bad idea”

_wait what?_

“Bruce… no… are you trying to permanently drive him off? This is _Tim_ we’re talking about. Fine … _**IF**_ he’s there, I’ll try to talk to him, okay?” He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends as he really takes in the fact that Tim is alive.

\-------

 

“There’s an art gala tonight” Selina purrs.

“And? I was going to do more recon and figure how to break into Arkham with Harley and Pam to finish off the scumbag taking residence there.” Tim snaps.

“What better way to see if youre ready for Arkham than by stealing a few paintings from the most guarded art museum in the area? If we can manage this, we can break into Arkham to kill the Joker without the Bat knowing it was us.”

Tim chews on his lip as he paces, considering the idea and weighing all the pros and cons to joining Selina.

“It would be fun”

“The most fun. Itll be one hell of a challenge.”

“I do like challenges”

“I know you do, kitten. That’s why youre so good at this.”

“Bruce will be there.”

“He very well may be.”

“He’ll recognize me.”

“Not with the disguise I have planned for you, Kitten. You’ll be unrecognizable.”

He thinks about it more before sighing heavily.

“Fine. I’m in.”

“Oh this is going to be _so_ fun.”

“I hope so…” he mumbles nervously. “Now where is this disguise you were talking about?”

He looks up just in time to see Selina smirk. 

“Laying out on your bed. Go have a look.”

 

\-------

 

Jason grumbles as he fixes his tie. He can’t quite get the knot right and he first thought is that Tim would have it tied for him in no time at all. He was always the best at these things. With a heavy sigh, Jason runs his hands through his hair once more trying to tame it and throws on cologne before he hears Damian complaining about how long hes taking.

“- Is taking forever. Honestly there is nothing he can do to fix his ugly. There is no cure. No amount of cologne or hair gel will make it better.”

“Talkin’ shit, Gremlin?” Jason asks as he descends the stairs. He only garners a smirk from Damian in response.

“Do you finally deem yourself worthy of the public eye? Try to stay away from the mirrors once we arrive. I would hate to have Father responsible for replacing them when they break.”

Jason lifts a brow before pulling Damian in and ruffling his hair. “Yeah yeah I’m an ugly bitch and you’re a spawn of Satan. Watch yourself or I’ll tell the Super Kid you actually have feelings.”

A gasp.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Bet.”

“Tt. We will be late if we keep delaying.”

“Fair enough.”

A pause.

“Do you really think Timothy will appear?” Damian asks so soft Jason almost misses it.

“God I hope so…” He mumbles with a heavy heart.

 

\-------

 

Tim squares his shoulders and fixes his disguise as he enters the building with Selina.

“Welcome Miss Kyle and… Miss Hill”

They nod with a small smile as they enter.

“Really, Selina?” Tim hisses. “Caroline Hill? I couldn’t have a male disguise?”

“I thought you were smart, _Caroline_. They’d recognize you in a male disguise.”

He sighs. “Fair enough. So what’s our plan?” He adjusts his voice modulator and pulls his purse a bit closer to his body.

“For now, we mingle and dance. About ten minutes before they show the newest addition to the painting, we will make our way to the left wing corridor and grab The Portrait of Madame X and the Greek Gold Bracelets from 5th Century BC. When they showcase their newest painting, we’ll make our escape. If anything goes wrong, I have Harley and Ivy on standby to lend a hand.”

Tim nods as he takes in the information. All too soon, he sees Bruce Wayne and his sons file into the building. “Looks like B isn’t alone tonight.”

Selina scowls. “It appears that way. Don’t worry dear, I’ll distract Bruce for most the night. Just try to enjoy yourself.”

Tim nods before grabbing a Champaign flute off a nearby tray. “Ill do my best.”

He starts to wander off before a hand rests on his shoulder and he feels himself stiffen. 

“Now, who might you be? I know most of the people here, but you seem unfamiliar. How did you and Selina meet, hm?”

Shit. 

It’s Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A mortician, huh? Thought you met Selina at an art gallery?” he challenges before spinning Caroline, catching a glimpse of a scar on her neck that he could never mistake. How could he? He’s the one who gave it to Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that! An update before an eternity passes! Who knew I was capable of such things?
> 
> If any of you are interested to see the things I have post, my tumblr is red-dead-robin.tumblr.com
> 
> I mostly post Jason and Tim stuff and might start uploading more of my writing there.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! 
> 
> <3<3<3

Tim glances up through his bangs to look at Jason. A shy smile makes its way to Tim’s face. 

“You must be the Jason Todd-Wayne everyone is speaking of tonight.” He says as he presses closer to the man.

“My name is Caroline Hill. Selina and I met during my internship at an art gallery a few years back and she only just convinced me to come to one of these show cases.” He takes Jason’s hand gently in his own as he makes his way to the dancefloor. “Care to tell me about yourself?” he asks with a coy expression.

He watches as Jason stumbles a bit behind him, carefully slipping off the man’s watch and putting it in his purse, pulling out his lipstick to re-apply it, maintaining appearances.

“How do you know who I am?” the older asks with a guarded expression. “And why are you leading me to the dancefloor?”

“To answer your first question, you walked in with the rest of the Waynes and you made headliners a few years back. Not many people return from the dead.” Tim smirks and puts his lipstick away before taking Jason’s hand once more in his own. “And as for your second question, I was hoping to dance with the most handsome man in the room. If you were interested in humoring me.”

Tim’s smile falters as he watches Jason look around the ballroom with a longing expression.

“Unless… you were looking for someone. In which, I can leave you to it.” He steps back trying to push back the heavy feeling of disappointment he feels that Jason would rather someone else’s company.

_Well, it’s not as though he knows who I am. No reason to be disappointed. I’m just some random stranger after all._

 

\-------

 

“What?” Jason’s attention is pulled back to the girl talking to him. Dammit, he spaced out while looking for Tim. He hasn’t really been giving Caroline much attention after figuring out her ties to Selina. It cant be Tim, meaning the boy has to be somewhere else around here.  
The girl… Caroline… huffs a sigh and shakes her head as she begins to turn away.

“Oh nothing. If you didn’t want my company, you could have simply said so. I won’t waste anymore of your time. You seem distracted. Like you’re looking for someone. I’ll let you get back to it.”

Jason grabs Caroline’s wrist before she’s out of reach. “Wait- Caroline… It would be rude to not share at least one dance with you.” 

_What was he **doing**?_

He needs to look for Tim, but something about Caroline is too alluring to ignore. Maybe she knows something. It’s worth a try. He needs to find Tim. He needs to bring his babybird home.

Familiar blue eyes turn back to look at Jason as a smirk takes back over Caroline’s face. “I was hoping that would be the case. I’ve just been _dying_ to spend time with you.”

For the second time in the span of ten minutes, Jason feels himself pause. It couldn’t be… Jason would recognize Tim no matter what… right?

“Say… _Caroline_ … you wouldn’t know anything about dying would you?” he asks, wondering if he’ll get the answers he’s looking for.

Caroline full on grins at the question, placing a delicate hand on Jason’s shoulder and another in his own hand. 

“As a mortician I know a thing or two about death. Tell me, why do you need to know?”

Jason finds his stomach sinking in disappointment. He can’t be wrong about this. He needs to find Tim.

“A mortician, huh? Thought you met Selina at an art gallery?” he challenges before spinning Caroline, catching a glimpse of a scar on her neck that he could never mistake. How could he? He’s the one who gave it to Tim.

After the spin, he pulls her flush against his body, never wanting to let go.

“There was an exhibit on death and decay and it caught my fancy.” Tim lies easily, swaying with Jason as they dance across the floor.

Leaning in close, Jason whispers, “I know it’s you, babybird… you don’t have to lie to me anymore. Just come home, Tim… We miss you…”

The song ends and Tim pulls away from Jason with a sad smile. The announcer pulls Jason attention away briefly as he declares that the newest addition to the museum will be revealed within minutes. When he turns to grab Tim’s hand, he simply grabs empty air. Tim… or Caroline… was nowhere to be seen. When he goes to check the time, he notices his watch is missing and can’t help the sad grin that stretches across his face. He didn’t even notice when Tim had slipped it off. That was his babybird for you, always having tricks up his sleeve.

 

\-------

 

Tim slips away from the crowd as agreed upon with Selina. On his way down the hallway, he stops by a few exhibits, taking pretty gems as he goes. As he turns the corner he nearly runs right into his partner in crime. “Selina?” he asks, a pit forming in his stomach as he sees her haunted expression. “What’s wrong…?”

“We need to leave.”

“What? But what about stealing the-”

“We don’t have time… I need to get you out of here…” 

“What? Selina, What’s going on?” His heart starts to race at all of the scenarios racing through his head.

“Joker escaped and his men were seen coming here… Kitten please… Harley and Ivy are on the roof waiting for us… We need to go… I don’t want… Kitten if anything happens to you…”

Tim takes a step back, expression darkening. “No… I’m not running from him this time… I’ll kill him.”

“Tim… sweetheart… kitten… please… you can’t… not here… not with the Bat and his little minions here… Let them take care of it…”

Before Tim has time to respond, the whole museum goes dark and a hauntingly familiar laugh echoes through the entire museum.

“Well well well… Looks like tonight we have a lot of people gathered to have some _fun_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of all of the ways I thought we would encounter each other, Drake… I did not expect you to pass so well for a woman. You nearly had me fooled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the climax!!! 
> 
> I'm hoping to start coming close to the conclusion soon. This is definitely a longer chapter.
> 
> Also, my updates may end up being slower starting this upcoming week since I'll be starting at my new job. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!! Honestly, I never expected this fic to get as much love as its gotten. Thank you all so much for all the love and support!
> 
> <3<3<3

Tim grits his teeth before looking at a resigned Selina. He puts his fingers to his comm unit.

“Hey, Harls. Remember the plan? We might have to bump up the deadline. He’s inside with us. Do you and Ivy wanna come through the roof to have some good ol’ fun with the bastard? And act as a distraction for a bit?”

Harley’s voice was dripping with deadly excitement as she responded, “why, kitty cat, I never thought you’d invite me in! Ready to have some fun, Red?”

“More like ready to make that insufferable clown suffer as much as he’s made you and our little petunia suffer. How should we proceed, little one?”

Tim paces as he comes up with a game plan. “I’ll distract the bats and keep them occupied getting people to safety. Ivy, do you think you can bust down the doors with your plants? Joker’s locked everyone inside.” He continues to mutter as he paces, creating contingencies as he works. All of a sudden, he’s brought out of his thoughts when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.

“Of all of the ways I thought we would encounter each other, Drake… I did not expect you to pass so well for a woman. You nearly had me fooled.”

“And then if that doesn- Damian? You… recognize me?”

“I would be a fool not to. You with all of your schemes and plans. The way you pace and mutter. How could I not miss Todd’s pining when he finished a dance with some random woman. Tt… He only ever gives you that look.”

Damian crosses his arms in a huff, glancing away and not attacking on sight, much to Tim’s surprise.

“What, you aren’t going to ridicule me about how I can’t even die properly? You aren’t going to try to remedy that? Or tell me that it’s a pity I came back to disgrace the Wayne name more than I already have?”

Tim knows he can continue to list everything he would expect Damian to do, but he’s too shocked when the smaller boy plows into him, nearly knocking him over as he receives a hug that rivals even Dick’s. It is then that he notices a wet spot growing on his stomach. Damian’s… crying…?

“Uh… Dami…?”

“I’m sorry, Timothy… I’m sorry… I know everything I said… I never meant it… I never really wanted you dead… I just…” a hiccup “…I envied you and your skill and how my grandfather wanted you as an heir rather than I or how father seemed to trust you and value you above me… I don’t want… Please don’t die again… You weren’t there… You always held everyone together but when you… when you died… everyone fell apart… they… there was nothing I could do… I’m not you… I don’t know how to fix things like you… I… Timothy… Whatever happens tonight… please… just don’t die again…”

Tim pulls the smaller boy close to him and hugs him tight. “Dami… I promise… I’ll try not to die again tonight… But Joker… He has to die. I can’t let him live. No matter what Bruce thinks of me afterwords. I love you, Dami. Once this is over… maybe… maybe we can figure things out, okay? Your father trusts and values you so much. Much more than me. I promise you that. I mean, he kept you as his robin, right? And don’t give me that look. I’m over it. You deserve the title. You’re a badass little robin. I need you to do me a favor though, okay? I need you to help get people out of here safely. You and Dick and Bruce. Some major shit is about to go down and we don’t need more casualties than necessary. I’ll meet you on the rooftop of the building over once this is all done, okay? Maybe we can get some rooftop pizza and… catch up? Bond? I dunno… We’ll figure it out. For now though, I need you to go. Got it?”

The younger nods before retreating back into the main room. Tim follows behind, walking up to Jason and placing his hand on the other’s arm, feeling the small tremors running through his body.

“Jason.”

The older boy jumps and looks down at Tim.

“Babybird? What are you still doing here? I thought you left.”

“Change of plans. I need you to help the demon brat and convince B and Dick to help get these people out of here. I have a plan.”

“Tim… You know I can’t leave you alone. Not here… Not after last time.”

Another flash of lightning lights up the room just in time to hear the glass ceiling shatter as Harley and Ivy make their entrances.

“I’m not alone. But since you won’t leave-“

“OH PUDDIN~! GUESS WHO MOVED ON TO BIGGER BETTER THINGS, SWEETCHEEKS!”

People start to run in every direction, panicking at the sight of more rogues.

“Ivy, the doors!”

“On it, sweet pea.”

On cue, plants spring from the ground, shattering the glass doors.

“Damian, B, Dick, Selina! Get people **out**! We need as little casualties as possible! Ivy, try to guide people out with your plants or pheromones or something! Harley, keep up the good work!”

The bats pause to give Tim an incredulous look before Damian starts barking orders at them, causing Tim to smile. Jason gives the smaller boy a look of confusion.

“You gave everyone else orders, but why not me?

Tim can’t help the manic laugh that escapes his throat. It’s the only sign he allows to show that he’s _fucking terrified_.

“I tried and you wouldn’t listen. I’ve given up on ordering you around, Jay. Stay or go, it won’t change what’s going to happen.”

“And what _is_ going to happen, Tim?”

“The Joker needs to die.”

As soon as Tim notices the building is mostly empty and Joker’s goons are no longer moving, Tim moves to the center of the room where the disgusting clown is on the floor, his head bleeding from where Harley hit him with her mallet. His limbs are all facing the wrong direction. Good, he won’t be running anywhere tonight.

“Aw, what’s wrong, _Mr. J_? Run out of fun yet? Because mine has _just begun_.” Harley sneers.

A sharp smile crawls across Tim’s lips as he circles the clown.

“You thought you killed me, hm? Too bad for you, the birds you kill don’t tend to stay dead for long. What, you don’t recognize me? The _smart robin_? Too bad…”

The clown hacks up some blood before he begins to laugh. His laugh turns to cackles as tears stream down his face.

“Now, what is it that’s just so funny to you?”

“Now that you have me, what will you do, Red? Kill me? Let the old man down? I thought Batsy had a no killing rule! Now, wouldn’t you just _hate_ to disappoint dear ol’ Daddy Bats?”

Tim’s smirk grows as he draws a sharp blade from his purse. “Oh, he does alright. However, dying at your hands then being brought back and left with the Demon’s Head sure shed some light on some things. Wanna know what those things are?”

“Tim.”

Tim looks up from where he’s standing from behind the Joker and sees Bruce, or Batman now, looming over him.

“Ohhhhhh looks like Daddy Bats has shown up to make the party even better!” Joker crows.

“Tim, don’t do this.”

“Or what, B?” He groans.

“Looks like our fun will have to end… Mr. J.”

He grips the clown by his hair, lifting his knife to the mad man’s throat.

“Tim wait!”

Jason’s voice.

“Why should I? I thought of all the people here, you would want him dead just as much as I do!”

“Tim… Killing him will change you…” Bruce’s voice.

“I’ve killed before. It won’t do shit!”

“Tim… I _do_ want him dead! Just… let me be the one to do it! Don’t put his filthy blood on your hands!”

“You have no clue how much planning went into this. You have no idea- ”

Tim’s cut off as a knife goes sailing in his direction, piercing the Joker’s jugular and spraying Tim with blood as the Joker falls from his grasp.

“What…”

He looks up with a shocked expression to find a certain 4’10 silhouette standing a good distance away, clutching identical knives to the one piercing Joker’s throat. Everyone else turns to see who finally killed the Joker. The room is so quiet, one could probably hear a pin drop.

“Damian…?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly, Tim’s eyes flare with a glowing green shade Bruce is all too familiar with as the boy’s expression morphs into something ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute and I'm super sorry about that. Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and support! It really helped motivate me to get this chapter out! I just haven't had much spare time or brain energy to write as often as I did before I started this new job.
> 
> Hopefully a chapter that is slightly longer than usual will suffice!
> 
> This chapter we get a tiny bit of insight on how Bruce is holding up with everything.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Bruce watches as Tim drops the Joker as well as his knife as he looks at his little brother. The younger boy is shaking and is wearing a scowl like he’s never seen before as he stalks towards Tim.

His emotions are at war with each other as he takes in his youngest three sons. Each of them confessed to murder. Each of them wanted to murder the Joker. One of them succeeded in killing the Joker. Two of them were killed _by_ the Joker. There was a lot to process.

“While I disagree with a lot of the things that come out of Todd’s mouth, I agree with this. You deserve better than to taint your hands with the blood of this… vermin…” Damian sneers at the corpse laying at Tim’s feet, nudging him with his boot.

Tim is just gaping, completely speechless. Automatically, his eyes shift to Bruce who is standing about 15 feet away, working his jaw.

Jason follows his gaze before smirking. That never bodes well with Bruce.

“What’s the matter, B? Having trouble with the realization that everyone here has killed someone in cold blood besides you?”

“Jason-“

“What, Old Man? What can you possibly say to make things worse this time? Huh?”

“Lets just bring Tim home… we can talk about all this… later…”

“Yeah that’s what I- Wait… You’re just gonna let this all go? For real?”

“I just want to have my family home and safe right now.” Bruce’s voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks, but his words cause Tim’s head to snap up.

“Bru- B… I… I don’t think I should… I’m not… I don’t think… it’s not a good idea.”

Bruce glances around to make sure the coast is clear before removing his cowl to show Tim how earnest he is. He needs his children right now. They need to know how much he loves them. He honestly can’t bring himself to care about the Joker’s death at the moment. He’s just reveling in the fact that Tim is alive and really here. Another son he thought lost is now returned to him.

“Tim… please… I know I have failed you… I know I’ve failed all of you boys… but right now, I know Alfred wants you all home so he can fret over you. Tim please just come home. We can move past this… we can figure things out…”

Unexpectedly, Tim’s eyes flare with a glowing green shade Bruce is all too familiar with as the boy’s expression morphs into something ugly.

“Move past this? **_MOVE PAST THIS?!_** Bruce! I was murdered! And you did nothing but carry on with life like oh well! Tim is dead! That’s kind of expected because he was never meant to be robin! Time to move on and live life! When Damian died you did not rest until you brought him back! You made sure he came back and was alive and well! As for me? I was tossed in to the pit _three **fucking** times_! Once wasn’t enough for Ra’s! The **pit** wasn’t enough for Ra’s! Noooo! He needed my body too! But you know, lets _move past this_.”

“Tim-“ Bruce looks up at Jason after hearing his middle child’s name leave his mouth at the same time it left his own.

Much to Bruce’s horror, Jason’s eyes are becoming more of a greenish color as well. The pit’s rage beginning to affect both of his middle children. How did he fail his family so severely?

\--------

“He did fucking _what_ to you, Tim?”

Tim’s mouth clicks shut and he turns on his heel to leave only to be stopped as a small figure wraps his arms around his waist, quickly bringing out of the green haze that had started to kill his vision.

“Nothing, Jason. Forget I said anything. I should go.”

The grip on his waist tightens, causing him to look down at the culprit. Damian.

“Don’t venture off on your own, Timothy. Come home. I’m sure Grayson and Pennyworth would like to see you. Just… Don’t leave. Not yet…” He whispers.

Tim blinks in surprise. “You want me to… stay? But why? I mean… I know why you… But…”

“You promised a… and I quote… pizza and bonding time. Are you already going back on your word? Plus, I believe Todd would like to speak with you privately. The night of your unfortunate demise, he was going to tell you something of importance-“

“Damian, I really don’t think it’s a good time for _that_ conversation right now-“

“Anyways, from watching how you two interacted during the event, I’m sure you would be more comfortable traveling to the manor together. I’m sure you would rather Todd as your companion than father or myself. I am sorry about how I treated you before… about taking Robin from you… I never realized…” He clears his throat. “I apologize and if I ever see my grandfather again, I will display the training I retained from himself and mother on his own body and I will not give him the opportunity to regenerate via the Lazarus Pit.”

Tim balks at the words coming from his little brother before his attention is drawn in the direction of the very much destroyed front entrance of the museum at the sound of selina’s voice.

“Everything alright in here, Kitten? The girls and I heard you yell a few minutes ago. We should get out of here. Its pouring and the police are nearly here. I don’t want Ivy or Harls to go back to arkham and I don’t want you getting sick”

“I’ll be-”

“Don’t give me that _I’ll be fine_ bullshit. You may have been brought back from the dead but you did not regain your spleen. I don’t need you dying a second time just because you couldn’t keep yourself from getting sick. Come on. Time to go.”

Tim glances at Harley and Ivy who are waiting by the entrance then he looks at Bruce who is just staring at him, looking like a kicked puppy. His gaze travels to Jason, whose expression is a mixture of hope and grief. Finally he looks down to see Damian’s watery eyes and set jaw.

“I…. think I’m going to go back to the manor for tonight.”

He turns his head to meet Selina’s concerned gaze. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

The boy nods and hugs Damian tighter to himself. “Yeah… I promised Damian pizza and bonding. I can’t go back on my word.”

Reluctantly, Selina nods and turns to leave.

“You call me the minute you want to come home. I’ll come get you. Do you understand me?”

Tim nods once more and turns to face Jason.

“Okay… I’ll go back tonight but I’m going with Jason and we’ll… talk… about whatever it is you needed to talk to me about. Okay?”

He hears Selina call the other two sirens and leave as he watches Jason process his words.

“I- okay. Yeah. Talk. Well… talk… yeah… okay…”

“You good?”

“Not really… Those mood swings you had in the last hour really gave me whiplash and I’m trying not to let the pit rage take over right now, knowing what that undead bastard did to you but we’ll talk. We… can talk. B isn’t allowed to open his fat nasty mouth because he’ll ruin everything but you and I… We’ll talk.”

Tim quirks his brow at Jason’s odd behavior before turning back to Damian. 

“I’ll meet you at the manor, okay? Jason’s coming with me to make sure I won’t run off. Just make sure that asshole gets back in one piece too, okay?”

Damian nods and heads towards Bruce and Tim almost feels bad for the boy, wondering what kind of lecture Bruce is going to give him.

Oh well. He gets to go with Jason and its about time they finally talk about everything. Hopefully Jason will understand. Jason’s probably the only one who _can_ understand what he’s gone through. Maybe he can help him get through it so he doesn’t always feel like he’s crawling in his own skin.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Tim really go there? Was _that_ the talk Tim wanted to have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jason's POV to start the chapter out.
> 
> A much needed talk between the two to maybe start sorting everything out between them.
> 
> Hey look an update before the three month mark hits!
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated and help to get quicker updates. Let me know what you think and what you think might happen next!
> 
> <3<3<3

Jason watches as Damian herds Bruce out of the museum and towards the batmobile. He watches as Bruce pulls his cowl over his head and ducks into the car. He then turns to look at Tim whose makeup is running and whose wig is plastered to his skin from the rain and he can’t help but feel the need to protect the younger boy. He looks so small and disheveled and he’s shivering… and staring off into space.

_Maybe in shock?_

Carefully, Jason shrugs out of his nice coat and drapes it over Tim’s shoulders, causing the younger to snap out of his stupor and look up to Jason with wide eyes.

“You with me, Timmers?”

“I- you- you didn’t need to give me your jacket.”

“You were shivering and you’re soaking wet. It was the least I could do.”

He watches as Tim’s face turns cherry red and the younger burrows into the much-too-big jacket.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Won’t you get cold?”

Jason shrugs and crosses his arms. Truth be told, he was used to the cold from living on the streets as a kid.

“My body runs hot. It takes quite a bit for me to actually get cold. Might be a side-effect from the pit.” Which isn’t a lie. After being resurrected, he’d always had a higher body temperature.

As he looks over at Tim, he notes the other boy is wearing a thoughtful expression.

“What?”

“It’s nothing… It’s just… ever since I died… I haven’t been able to get warm. I’m always cold. Even my skin is cold to the touch. It’s weird that the pit would make you hot-”

Jason smirks as Tim blushes and shrinks into the coat some more.

“Did it now?”

Tim flushes and groans.

“You know that’s not what I meant-“

“Oh so I’m not attractive to you?”

“Jason-“

“Tim.”

“It’s not that you aren’t attractive-“

“So I _am_ attractive to you.” He grins as he watches Tim facepalm.

“I mean- It’s just- I mean you….” Suddenly his expression shuts down, much to Jason’s disappointment.

“We should go.”

Wait what?

“Tim, hey… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just fucking with you-“

“No- It… it isn’t that. GCPD is on their way inside. We need to go now.”

_Oh shit he’d momentarily forgotten where they were and what just happened. How could he be so stupid?_

“Shit. Right. Hang onto me. I have a grapple. We can grapple onto the roof and make our way to one of my safehouses and I can drive us to the manor if that’s really what you want.”

Tim nods and wraps his arms around Jason’s neck as Jason loops his arm around the smaller man’s waist and shoots his grapple towards the ceiling, propelling them towards the roof. They make it out in time to hear a cop shout, “Holy shit! The Joker! He’s dead!”

Once they’re outside, Jason keeps his arm around Tim’s waist as they start to walk. He knows that they need to talk. Thanks to the demon brat, Tim probably already knows about Jason’s feelings towards him. Maybe. He doesn’t know. He just knows Tim should know.

“Tim-“

“How did you get over the pit-madness?” The younger blurts.

“How did I- What?”

Did Tim really go there? Was _that_ the talk Tim wanted to have?

“Uh it took a while but I did a lot of meditating and breathing exercises and I had Kori and Roy to help me through it. Is that-“

“Do you ever regret it?”

“What? Regret what?”

“Being brought back… Do you ever wish you just… stayed dead? Like maybe it would have been better? Like… it was a mistake being brought back and you just feel uncomfortable in your own skin all the time and you don’t feel like your body is really yours and-“

“Woah, Tim… Slow down. Do you not want to be alive right now?”

His heart breaks at the thought. He can’t lose Tim again. It would… It would absolutely destroy him. 

“I mean… kinda? It’s just that… I can’t think clearly like… ever! My emotions are all over the place and I just… I want to hurt people… all the time… I just… How do I make it stop? Without dying… how do I make it all stop? I don’t want to get the urge to cause pain anymore… I don’t want to feel like I’m crawling in my skin all the time. I don’t want to feel angry and afraid and sad all the time. I just want to be happy. Is that so much to ask for? To be happy?”

Jason pulls Tim into a tight hug. He tucks the younger boy’s head under his chin as he holds him close. 

“We’ll figure it out Tim. We’ll find a way to help you. We’ll make you happy. I’ll find a way to make it all better. I’ll figure something out. I just can’t lose you again Tim… I can’t-“

_Fuck, I was **not** supposed to start crying. I just… I **can’t** lose Tim again._

“Jason…?” Tim starts to tip his head to look up at Jason but the older boy just buries his face in Tim’s wig, holding the smaller boy tight in his arms as he shook with emotion.

“I can’t lose you again, Tim… I…. _fuck_ this is _not_ not I planned on saying this… Tim… I love you so fucking much… If I lost you again… If you… if you died again… I don’t think I would be able to handle it. I… don’t know if I would be able to live with myself knowing I failed you a second time… third… fourth? Knowing I let you die a second time would kill me. I know I’m telling you at a terrible time… you don’t even have to return the feelings. I just… Tim… I can’t lose you. Not again…”

\-------

 

Tim is frozen in Jason’s arms, processing everything from the fact that Jason is crying to the confession he just heard.

“… You love me…?”

_Dammit Tim, that was **not** the response you were supposed to give!_

_“Yeah…. Yeah, Babybird. I love you. I was going to tell you the night you… The night we were going to meet up, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. But… shit hit the fan and you were taken then you… you died… and I am _so_ sorry I didn’t get to you in time… I… fuck… I think a piece of me died with you that night. I spent night after night watching the footage from the film Joker sent to B. I thought maybe he kept you alive somehow. That if I watched it enough I would find the clue… but then the autopsy… it was really you and you were really dead and I was too fucking late. No one came to you on time and you paid the price… fuck…”_

_Tim blinks back his own tears as his heart swells with emotion._

_“Ra’s-“ he croaks before clearing his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that grew there._

_“What about him?” Jason growls._

_“It’s just… when he told me about what happened… he didn’t mention any of that… He… I saw videos of you and Damian having a chili-dog break on patrol and laughing. I saw you and Dick getting along and hanging out more. I saw Bruce talking to you and smiling… you all looked so happy even though I was dead… I didn’t realize you… weren’t…”_

_“Tim… Babybird… The night I spent time with Demon-Spawn, we were sharing our regrets. One of his regrets was treating you so terribly. I started laughing because he told me about when you put nair in his shampoo in retaliation to him trying to kill you and he didn’t notice until it was too late. He started laughing because I told him about when I naired off one of Dickhead’s eyebrows. Dickie-bird and I only started hanging out because we were living in our regret. His regret was for never patching things up with you two after Bruce being lost in time. Mine was… well… I had a lot of regrets. So did Bruce.”_

_Tim sniffles and wipes at his eyes as Jason fills him in on everything he missed while they made their way to Jason’s safehouse. For a moment, things don’t look so dark and gloomy. It doesn’t feel like the planet is weighing him down. For just a moment, its just him and Jason and it’s perfect._

_“Me too…” he cuts in abruptly._

_“Huh?” Jason gives him a confused expression at Tim’s sudden outburst._

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Found myself listening to Crawling by Lincoln Park and it inspired this story. Originally it was going to be a one-shot but I found myself getting carried away.
> 
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated


End file.
